Future History
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: the future is full of things. a family, a job or goal that is earned but what about the history? Before it all began, before the serum run it was Balto parents life before his how did they lose him? rated T for blood
1. The New Owner

**Based on what I know or what we all know Balto mom was a wolf and his dad was a dog. But what happen to them and their love life? Let's go back to where all happen this is**

**Future History**

**(Outside Nome Alaska, 6:00 am Dec 12,120 miles into the forest)**

Life was just too normal for Aniu just eat, play and sleep. Her brothers and sisters enjoyed life as it was but Anju wanted something new. She wanted something that would make her not feel so alone Aniu was a white female wolf with a big gray spot on her back, she had ice blue eyes. She and her brothers and sisters lived in a den not far from Nome Alaska she always thought that she was somehow different from her family. Like she was somehow supposed to be somewhere different but she could not go nowhere because she was only two months old, just a puppy.

**(Down town Nome Alaska 6:30am, Dec 12)**

In town there was a little male pup that was two months old his name was Buck. He was a tan and brown husky with green and yellow eyes. He was the runt of the family, always being picked on by his older brothers and sisters because of his color of fur and being the runt. "Tom have you seen our little brother Buck?" Jake said to Tom, "Why no Jake his too small to see ha, ha, ha" they both laughed on their backs.

Tom and Jake were two black and white male husky's Bucks ears went down. Bucks dad was a black and white husky and Bucks mom was a light tan husky "You stop that," their mother said "Hey it's not our fault that he's so small in the family," Tom said as he stopped laughing "Yeah it's not" Jake said getting off his back. "Go with father," she said "Okay" they both said. "Buck, are you ok?" His mother asked him. "I don't belong here!" he yelled "Buck honey its ok to be mad" she said in a soft voice "I want to be alone" Buck said his mother left him as he was. This has been going on for one year until Buck got a new owner.

Chapter 1 the new owner

Buck's mother and father's owners had buck for a year now but by now they to give him up, Because of their move. Buck woke up from his sleep he heard one of his father's owners talking on the phone. "Yeah two hundreds, yeah that's sounds good ok see you tomorrow" Mr. Brown said as he hanged up the phone.

"hey honey" he said to Mrs. Brown "yeah" she said in there other room. "We have someone to take buck in" he said walking into the room with her, "we do?" she asked. "Yeah the Simpsons want to take him in they will buy him for $200 and the best part about it is that they have a 17 year old son who wants to start his own dog sled team" he said very fast.

"Wait slow down dear so Mr. and Mrs. Simpsons want to buy buck?" she asked walking to her husband "yep" he replied then looked at Buck. Buck lays back down and said to himself "why should I have to go to some stranger house" he said "because you will have a home." A female voice said.

"Oh hey mom you heard that?" he asked "yeah I did Buck we need talk" his mother said "Sure what do you want to talk about?" he asked then sat next to his mother. "Well Buck I know your brothers and sisters picked on you a lot but now you're going to have a home" she said with a smile. "Yeah I'm the last one to have a home" he said trying to fight the cracking in his voice. "Buck, are you ok?" She asked him, "Yeah I'm fine" he said, "you better get some rest for tomorrow "she said in soft voice then licked his muzzle. "Thanks mom" he said then went to sleep.

**(The next day, Tuesday down town, Nome Alaska 10:00am)**

It was the next morning and the first day that buck had a real owner. "Buck wake up" Mr. Brown said as he tried to wake him up. "Come on Buck wake up" he said again bucks eyes opened, he Looked at his master, "hey buddy it's time to show you, your new home" he said then looked at the door. Buck got up and walked out of the door with his owner.

They walked past town and went up a hill once they got up to the hill they saw Buck's new home. "Well Buck here's your new home" Mr. Brown said then walked up to house and knocked on the door. Mr. Simpson answered the door "hey guys" he said "hey John here's your new dog" Mr. Simpson said.

"Now let's see what we got here" Mr. Simpson said as he looked at Buck's body and teeth "yep he's good for John's team" Mr. Simpson said. "So is John your son?" Mr. Brown asked "yeah he's turning 18 next week so this is his gift" Mr. Simpson said "well then I'll just say good bye to Buck then "Mr. Brown said "okay" said Mr. Simpson at his front door. "Well buddy it was nice knowing you I'll miss you" Mr. Brown said then hugged him. Buck gave him a sad look and a sad cry. "Stay here" Mr. brown ordered Buck tried to follow him but Mr. brown told him to stay. he did as he was told he stayed where he was in his mind he told he self to stay Mr. Simpson grabbed his caller and put him in the house.

_**Well we all know how Balto dad's life going so far**_

_**But what about his moms life? **_

_**The next chapter will tell about her life**_

**Behind the chapter: chapter 1**

**Future History stands for something is in the future but there will be something to look back on so when Balto's future comes around then the history is something to look back on**


	2. runaway and losing someone you love

_**Chapter 2: runaway and losing someone you love**_

Aniu was now full grown wolf but now this day was one of those days you do not want to have. Her father was dying her mother always stayed with him 'till his last breath. Her brothers and sisters had stayed with him as well; Aniu was sitting outside the den looking at the entrance. She had tears in eyes "it's not fare" she said to herself "Honey" her mother said. "Is he ok?" Aniu asked in a hoping voice.

"Aniu, his not going to make" her Mother said in tears. "No! He can't be," she yelled in tears. She ran into the den. "Daddy please don't go," Aniu said, crying on his back. "Sweet heart," her father said in a weak in voice "yes daddy" she stop said trying to fight the tears.

"Honey be a good girl and take care of you mother and your brothers and sisters" her father said in a weak voice. "I will daddy" Aniu said a half later, he passed away. Later that night, Aniu made up her mind she wanted to runway from all her pain. She went out of her den and ran as fast as she could go. she did not know where she was going but she just knew that she had to get out there.

_**(Thursday Dec 14 9:00am south side of the Beach)**_

Aniu ran to Nome's Beach, she saw a boat nearby she walk to it and went inside she saw no one she laid next to the entrance she cried herself to sleep .(3 hours) later. A snow white goose, walk in the boat "Who are you and what are you doing in my boat!" the goose yelled at her. "Please don't kick me out, just wanted a place to sleep" she said just when tears were going down her face.

"Okay I'm sorry I yelled at you is there anything I do for you?" the goose asked. "I would like to know your name". Anju asked, "if I tell you mine will you tell yours?" the goose asked "yeah" Aniu replied. "My names Boris "Boris said "my names Aniu" Aniu said, "well it's nice to meet you then" Boris said "it's to meet you too" Anju replied. "So what's your story?" Boris asked.

"Well my dad he, he passed away last night" Aniu said as a tears started to flow down her face "I'm sorry to hear about that" Boris said in a sad tone, "its okay" Aniu said as she looked away from Boris "so where am I?" she asked him. "You are on the beach and next the little town of Nome," Boris said, Aniu got up and looked outside the little window.

"That's Nome?" Aniu asked, "Yep that's the little sleepy town" Boris said, "I'll be right back," Aniu said then walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Boris yelled at her while she was running to the small town. "Going to see what's in town!" she yelled back to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Boris said, and "Why not?" Aniu asked him. "Well you're a wolf and the town's people could hurt you" Boris explained, "I'll be careful" Aniu said. "Are you sure?" Boris asked "I'm sure "Aniu said then walked off.

Behind the chapter 2

sad but that's the way it has to be but now we see Boris as a young bird and not so depressed but happy so we now know that Aniu is going into town so what will happen there? Who knows will see what the future holds in the next chapter.


	3. love at first sight

**Chapter 3 love at first site**

In that same morning Buck woke up and went outside, his new master called him to his truck "Come here Buck" Mr. Simpson said then they both went into town. They went into town because today was Buck first try to make the team he didn't do so well he wasn't so fast for the team. "Hey loser you have to go faster" one of the dogs said, "so do you" Buck said. "Why were all faster than you". The same dog said,

"Will see" Buck said under his breath "Dogs get ready set go!" Mr. Simpson yelled at the dogs the dogs had to run once around the town to be on team. Buck was now in 3rd place then went to 2nd place; he looked to his left side and saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever saw in his life. She looked at him it was love at first site. Anju saw that he about to run to a poll she yelled out "look out!" " huh?" Buck said then ran into a poll.

"Oh" bam he now went from 2nd place to last. "Man" he said while world spins "are you alright?" Aniu asked as the tan husky got up quickly "yeah I'm fine" he said. "Are you sure?" Aniu asked "Yeah I am who are you?" Buck asked "oh I'm sorry my name is Aniu" Aniu said with a smile "that's a sweet name" Buck said looking up in her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks how about yours what's your name" Aniu asked him. "My names Buck" Buck said "um Buck?" Anju said then get closer "yeah" Buck said still looking in her eyes "your head bleeding" Aniu said "oh don't worry about that" Buck said then looked in her ice blue eyes some more. "Don't worry about it? Buck your hurt" Aniu said then licked his head.

"Anju I'm fine really" Buck said then yelp in pain." Hold still" Aniu said "wolf!" a women shouted "Anju go! Get out of here" Buck shouted. She ran. But Buck just could not leave her like that. He also ran off with her as well they ran all the way to the boat. "Buck what are you doing here?" Anju asked him, "Well I just couldn't just run away from you that's not right" Buck explained to her. "That's sweet, Buck I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you can show me the town tomorrow?" Aniu asked I would love to Buck said with a smile.

**(12:00 pm at the boat)**

"Buck went you to meet someone," Anju said as they walked inside an old boat "who?" Buck asked her. "I want you to meet Boris" Aniu said "Boris?" Buck said as they walked in, "so you found yourself a boyfriend" Boris said as he sits in the window of the boat. "What? He's not my boyfriend" Anju said "Yeah and she's not girlfriend" Buck said. In Buck's mind it hurt to say that. In Anju mind it hurt say that as well. She kind of liked him but she did not know him that well. "Well then I will just let you too be then" Boris said then left them be as they were.

(6:20 pm at the boat)

As time passed, they walked on the beach to see the sun set. "Anju could I tell you something?" Buck asked. Aniu looked at him, "yeah sure" she said in a soft voice. I know you probably going to eat me after I tell this" he said, "and why would I do that?" Anju asked "Well you are a wolf right?" Buck asked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't eat you I'm not like brothers and sisters," Aniu joked "So what is it you want to tell me? " Aniu asked. He looked into her ice blue eyes, "Anju I don't know how to say this but I sort of like you" Buck said she looked away "Buck?" Aniu said then looked back at him.

"I like you to" Aniu said with a smile. Buck then give her nuzzle on the side of her neck. Aniu then licked his neck. Boris who saw the all whole thing from the boat. "Well I knew they were good for each other" he said then starts mopping.

Behind the chapter

**So starting that off I had the idea to be knocked in head with love Buck has knocked in the head with love well hope u guys like the chapter.**


	4. any kind of guy

**Chapter 4: any kind of guy**

The next morning came along; Buck and Anju were sleeping next to the door. "Aw there so cute together its bad I have to wake them up, "Boris said to himself. "Rise and shine!" Boris said. They woke up, "Boris can you give us some alone time please?" Anju asked him nicely "fine" he said then walk out of the boat. Buck got up and looked into Anju ice blue eye "god your beautiful" he said Anju smiled and said "if there was any kind of guy for me it would be you" she said then licked his muzzle.

As she licked his Muzzle he licked hers back. She felt turned on so did he, "wait" Anju said then they stopped licking each other "What?" Buck asked "I want this more than anything but I'm a wolf and you're a dog it won't work out" Aniu said then got and looked away from Buck "what do mean Anju? I love you I want this with you" Buck said. Aniu looked at him.

"I know I want this too but we aren't ready for this" Anju said Buck walked closer to her "you're right will wait," Buck said then he nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back "I got to go back into town I'll come tonight" Buck said Anju smile "be careful" she said then nuzzled him once more then let him go.

As he ran into town Boris came back into the boat. "So you like the guy don't you? He asked "like him I love him" Anju said in soft voice. "Then where's your guys family? Boris asked "very funny Boris" Anju said. "No really I think you guys should start a family," Boris said, "I wish we could but it won't happen" Aniu said then walk out of the boat.

"What do you mean? Sure you guys can" Boris said. "But Boris he's a dog and I'm a wolf it will never work! She shouted then she started to cry. "I'll never be the mother of his kids" Aniu said to Boris. "So what if you're a wolf he loves you for who you are now" Boris said as he walked out of the boat with her.

She looked at him and said "thanks Boris I know he does its just I don't know what my kids would turn out to be" Anju said. "Maybe the girls will turn out as beautiful like you and maybe the boys will be smart like there dad," Boris said, Aniu got up and smiled at him "thanks Boris" Aniu said then licked the top of his head

**Chapter end**


	5. make up test

**Chapter 5: make up test**

About one hour went by; Buck finally made it to town. four other dogs were standing on the starting line. Buck went to go stand in line, he was standing next to a male rust cream husky with a dark red patch on his nose. "Your Buck right?" the red and white male asked "yes I am, "Buck said to him "And you are?" Buck asked "the name's Joey" Joey said with a smile.

"so what are you doing this for?" Buck asked "Oh for my upcoming family, you see that gray husky over there" Joey said as he point with his paw at his mate , "yeah" Buck said "that's my mate I don't know what I would do without her. Joey said "I know how that feels," Buck said "you have a mate?" joey asked looking at Buck "yeah I do" Buck replied.

"Is she going to have puppies soon?" Joey asked Buck put his ears down, "No she not ready yet" Buck said "okay!" Mr. Simpson shouted to the dogs "Your here because you have to do a makeup test so let's do a makeup I will pick the fastest dogs to be on the team." Mr. Simpson said.

"go!" Mr. Simpson shouted, all five dogs ran like the wind, Buck was in the lead with Joey on his tail they were going into a tie and it ends in a tie buck and Joey made a tie. Mr. Simpson walks over to them. "those too, are the best and the fastest dogs I'd seen in years" Mr. Simpson said Buck and Joey looked at each other and smiled now that Buck was on the team he had a job in case him and Anju were going to have a family.

"Hey Buck where are you going, are coming to the boiler room with us?" Joey asked him "No I can't i got to get back to my mate Anju" Buck said with a smile then started to run off "she sounds hot" Joey said "back off man she mine" Buck joked with joey. Buck then ran off to where the boat was.

**Behind the chapter **

**So things are starting to look up for are hero's Father and mother but something's are going fall apart I just know till next time **


	6. Future Family

_**Chapter 6 future family**_

As Buck was running home he was talking himself about what he was going to say to Anju about him wanting puppies. "Anju I want puppies with you I don't care about risks" he said in his head "yeah that's what I'll tell Anju" he said with a smile still running. At the same time in the boat Anju telling her self the same stuff "Buck I'm ready to have puppies, I don't care about the risks I love you" she said in her head.

Buck walked in the boat. "Anju theirs something I want to tell you" Buck said then walked closer to her, "Buck theirs something I have to tell you too." Aniu said with a smile "I want puppies" they both said. They both looked at each other, then Buck licked her face she licked him back they started licking each other till they went to the ground.

"you sure you want to do this" Buck asked her, "yeah I'm sure" Aniu said then they did what they did then went to sleep after they were done.

(The next morning)

Anju and Buck were sleeping by door Anju woke up she felt so sick she fell back to the ground Buck woke up and said "Are you alright?" he asked Aniu looked at him "yeah I'm fine but I think I'm pregnant" she said out loud. Boris heard her "You're what!?" He shouted then walk outside. Anju walked outside "Boris what are so mad about?" Aniu asked "what am I so mad about? I'm mad because for one your haveing sex in my boat and for two I don't have space for you and your puppies in my boat he shouted. "Boris I'm sorry we did that but you're the one who said go ahead have puppy I thought you were trying to tell me something" Aniu shouted back at him.

"Tell you something? I'll tell you something I can't stay mad you "Boris said in a soft voice "But I don't want a lot of crying" Boris said giving Aniu a hug "there won't be" Anju said as she let the goose hug her. Boris then walked in to the boat.

Buck then walked outside boat then walked to Anju. "How's it going you alright?" he asked her then licked her muzzle. "Yeah I'm fine" she said, how about the puppies? Buck asked then put his paw her stomach "feels like their fine" Buck said. Aniu smiled "how can you feel them their not even ready yet" Aniu said licked Bucks head. "Do think we should have done this?" Buck asked. "We're going to be the best mother and father there is, yeah should have done this." Aniu said with a smile "yes indeed we are going to be the best we can be" Buck said then started to nuzzle her.

_**Chapter end**_

_**A future Family on the way yay!**_


	7. dream job

_**Chapter 7: dream job**_

it now has been seven weeks later and Anju stomach was bigger than two weeks ago she was so happy that she was going to mother. So was Buck he was so happy he was going father next weekend I'm to be a father" Buck said as he was walking to his dream job the dog sled racing team. " Buck coming back to earth?" joey asked him then pokes him with his paw.

"Oh sorry" Buck said coming out of his day dream, "did you guys have your puppies yet?" Buck asked looking at Joey "Yeah we did we had three and their all red husky's like me, two boys and one girl. Joey said "what did you name them?" Buck asked him" well my first I named him Leo, my second l named him Joey Jr and my daughter we named her together" Joey explained. "What did you name her?" Buck asked Joey smiled "we named her Jenna after my mother" Joey said, Buck smiled and nodded "Joey are we friends?" Buck asked "yeah I think we are" joey said.

Buck smiled at joey and said "we better get going" Buck said as they walked to sled they were on their way to white mountain " Are you ready?" Joey asked looking at Buck "I was born ready" Buck said to Joey with a smile.

(At the boat 6:23 pm)

Aniu was sitting out on the deck of the boat she was looking at water right before Boris walked in on her "so how's going?" Boris asked her "I'm okay" she said can I ask you something? Aniu asked "yeah sure anything" Boris said, "If I don't make it with my pups will you take one of them?" She asked Boris looked at her "Wait me? Take one of your puppies a well I don't know" he said not knowing what to think "please" she asked him again "Oh okay I'll take one" he said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Aniu said three times.

Chapter end


	8. a fathers dream

_**Chapter 8: a father's dream**_

Two days had passed since Buck had left for White Mountain. Anju was about a day away from having her puppy's, she has had hoped that Buck would be home before there puppy's would be born. Buck made his dream by making the team. But his true dream was being a father, even though he had a hard life while growing up he did not want the same thing for his kid's.

(December 22 Friday 12:23 am)

The team had made it back from White Mountain. Buck ran from the team and headed to Boris's boat by the time he got there. He couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw what was in the corner he walked slowly to Anju. She was lying on her side with four little puppy's lying with her.

"Anju are they?" Buck said looking at his mate " Yeah there here" she said then looked at her new born puppies. There were two boys and two girls, "what should we name them?" Buck asked his mate, " well there's one runt and I named him already I named him after his great grandfather" Aniu said then licked one of her puppies. "What did you name him?" Buck asked. "Balto" Anju said then looked at her new son. "I can't believe I'm a father" Buck said then looked at his mate, she looked at him and said "you're going to be a great father" she said.

(six weeks later)

It's been three weeks since the puppies have been born. "Boris have you seen Balto?" "Anju asked her father like uncle. "Look over there" Boris said Anju turned around and saw her son running back and forth on beach. "He's being just like his father" Boris said trying to make sure that other puppies were fine in the boat. Anju looked at son playing and trying to run like his father, it reminded her about her mate Buck. She then hop off the boat then walked to her son.

"Hey mom" Balto said to mother as he fell on his back. "Hi son what are you up too?" Anju said to her son, "Trying to do what dad does". He said "Oh are you huh?" Anju said then licked his head. "Mom stop it I'm clean" Balto said then tried to get away, "Balto honey there's something we have to talk about its about what you are, you know how different you are from your brother and your sister's " she said then looked him in his bright yellow eyes.

"Yeah mom I'm a dog like you and dad," Balto said Anju then put her head down and said. "Sweetheart your part wolf, but your form is not a dog, its wolf. You took my form I'm the one that's wolf ". Balto got up quickly; he was in shock "What! You're a wolf and I'm half! What about my brother and my sisters are they half too?" Balto shouted at his mother.

"Yeah there half too, they have wolf blood running through them" Anju said in a soft voice trying clam down her son. Balto's ears went down, "You know I wish you were never my mother," Balto said with all his anger inside he ran into the boat, with some tears in his eyes.

Anju heart had died that day. She felt like crying, she felt like dyeing, but what she did was wait for her mate to come back from his job of being a sled dog. **(Three hours later)** Buck had come back from his day job three hours later. Buck came into the boat and said "Where my beautiful family?" he said. All the pup's came to their father and Anju came to see her mate she nuzzle his neck.

"What's wrong?" Buck asked his beautiful mate; "it's nothing" she said then looked down. "Anju I know you too well to not know what's wrong with you now what's wrong." Buck said then licked her side of her heaf, she began to cry "Balto his-his not happy of what he is, he's not happy about being part wolf" Anju said while crying.

She put her head on Buck's chest and cried, "I'll talk to him just clam down" Buck said in a loving voice.

Balto was on top of the boat thinking about his wolf side then he heard his father come up the stairs. "Hey sport how's it going?" Buck asked in a loving way "Dad I'm I really part wolf?" Balto asked his father in a scared way that maybe it was the truth. "Yeah son you are half wolf and I'm sorry we didn't tell you till now" Buck said then came close to his son. "What if I could tell you that I can make up to you?" Buck said to his son. "You can?" Balto asked his father. "Want to see where I work?" Buck said to his son then put his head on his son.

"But dad what if your team mate's don't like me, what if they don't like the way I am?" Balto said to his dad then got up from him. "They're going to like you and my best friend will like you" Buck said. Balto smiled then looked at little town of Nome, "what's Nome like dad?" Balto asked his father.

"Well son you will just have to find out for yourself won't you?" Buck said, "yeah I guess so" Balto said then laid on his stomach then fail asleep. Buck lay beside him then fail asleep as well.

_**Chapter end**_

_**Behind the chapter**_

So little Balto found out about his wolf side so what freaked out on his mom. Sound familiar (Balto 2: wolf quest Aleu freaked out on father about being more wolf than he was.)


	9. career day

_**Chapter: 9 career day**_

Buck woke up form Anju poking him from the side with her paw. "I overheard you guys talking and you said you were going to take Balto to meet your team?" Aniu said Buck eyes got wide," where's is he now?" Buck asked his mate. "His outside with Boris why?" Aniu looked at him, "Just making sure" he said.

Buck got up from where he was sleeping; he looked outside where he saw his son playing with his uncle Boris. "Buck" Aniu said Buck turned and saw his mate beside him. "Yeah what's up?" he said, "I want you to be careful with Balto, his your youngest puppy Buck be careful with him and don't lose him." she said then nuzzle her mate, "I'll be sure of that he won't go anywhere." Buck said then licked his mate side. "you better or I'll kill you" Aniu joked then licked his face," you better get ready or you're going to be late."

Aniu said as Boris was telling Balto about how his dad met his mom "So my mom met my dad at his first race?" Balto asked his uncle," yep that's how they met and it was love at first sight" Boris said. Balto got up and walked to the boat.

"Dad!" Balto shouted at his father then ran up to him and nuzzled him. "Hey you ready to go?" Buck asked his son, "Yeah I'm ready" Balto said then the father and son were just about to leave but Anju had to say one thing to them. "Be careful!" she said "we will" Buck said and gave her the look that everything going to be alright. She knew that Buck was a big dog but has always gone, always on the road she didn't want to lose him or her son Balto.

_**(In a field at 11:20 am)**_

As the two were walking to town they didn't talk to each other until now, Balto looked up to his dad and asked. "Do you think I'll make the team someday?" Balto asked his father, Buck stop then looked at his son who then stopped just in front of him. "I'm sure you're going one of the best son." Buck said with a smile.

_**(The Town Of Nome)**_

As Buck and Balto made it into town Buck walked by the boiler room and looked to see if his team was in. "Hey Buck!" Joey said then came up to his best friend. "Who's the little guy?" Joey said then put his paw on little Balto head and shook it. " This is my son Balto" Buck said then looked at his son who was hiding behind him.

"His the same age as my daughter Jenna" Joey said to Buck. " Hey son you see that little red rust cream husky over there?" Buck asked Balto who then looked from his right side and saw what his father was talking about. "Yeah her" Balto said," son why don't you go over there and tell her who you are and go play with her ". Buck said with a smile.

Balto did as he was told and they start to play with each other. "So how's Anju?" Joey asked his best friend. "She's fine but she wants to take Balto to where she was born and meet the other side of his family ". Buck looked down, "is there something wrong?" Joey asked. "It's just that I don't want to lose them if they go on this trip". Buck said then looked back at Balto playing with Jenna, but till this woman was screaming at Balto because of Balto's form of a wolf dog.

"Shoo get away from me!" the woman screamed, Buck jumped from where he was siting and ran and grabbed Balto from where he was away from the women. Buck ran all the way out town into the field of where they were an hour ago.

_**(Back in the field 12:57)**_

"Balto son are alright?" Buck said worried, "yeah dad I'm fine" Balto said then looked at the town. Buck put his head down and started to cry. "Dad are you ok?' Balto asked his father than went close to him. "Balto do you want to why that human screamed at you?" Buck asked his son without looking at him, " dad what are you saying?" Balto asked his father then took a few steps back.

"I'm saying that there scared of what you are" Buck said then lifted his head and looked at his scared pup, Balto took a few more steps back and stared to have tears run down his muzzle. "You mean what I look like?" Balto said then took two more steps back. "Son I'm so sorry" Buck said then got up and walked over to his son, " get away from me I hate you!" Balto shouted at his father and ran from him, Balto ran all the home till he got on the beach then laid on the sand and cried.

Not just too far away Boris had seen the poor little pup crying in the sand. Boris had been more of father then Buck had ever been but of Course Buck had to work all the time, "Balto are you alright?" Boris asked him then put his wing around him, "Uncle Boris I don't if can ever talk mom or dad ever again I mean I'm mad at them for keeping this secret for me what do I do Uncle Boris?" Balto said then put his head on Boris chest.

"Balto your father and your mother love you very much and they loved each other very much to have you" the wise words that Boris had said touched Balto, Balto had always looked up at Boris like a father because he always there for him "really?" Balto asked "of course" Boris said.

Buck saw his son with his uncle and said "Boris is better uncle than I am a dad" he said with his ears down. Anju came up behind him and said, "why would you say that?" she asked Buck looked at her in the eye then looked down " he was- he was hit by a human really hard " Anju was in shock "Buck! How could let this happen to are son I'm very disappointed in you I can't even look at you!" she shouted at her mate "then show him the real side of the wolf take him to where you came from!" Buck shouted back at her back.

"Fine I will and you will never see your son again" she said then ran off to tell her two other pup's that her and their little brother are going away for a little while she said to them tears. She told Balto they were going for little walk.

Balto did what he was told and then they were on their way to where it all began.

**Chapter end**


	10. where it all began

_**Chapter 10: Where all began**_

As Anju and Balto were on their way to where Anju came from Balto started to feel home sick. But he knew had to be strong for his mother who still had tears in her eyes. "Balto I want you to know that you might never father again" she said trying not to cry again.

"How come mom?" Balto asked then looked up at his mother, Anju stop and said "because your dad didn't keep promise to keep you safe" she said then kept walking .

Back at the boat Buck was so angry he had tears everywhere he went he was sitting on the roof of the boat looking at the sun set he then got up and said "Boris take care of kids I'll be back" Buck said jumped off the boat. "And where do you think you're going?" Boris said "I'm going to get my son back" Buck said then run off.

_**(Two days later)**_

Anju and Balto made it to where Anju came from a cave in the middle of the forest. "Mom where are we?" little Balto asked "Were home," Anju said without looking at him they walk inside the cave they saw no one "I want you could see the other side of the family" .

Just as she said that a wolf walked in "who the hell are you? Wait Anju?" the wolf said "Frost?" Anju then walked up to him and gave him a nuzzle " Anju everyone thought you were dead " he nuzzle back "who's he " Balto asked "Balto honey when I was a pup this was my best friend his name is Frost " Anju said " was he your boyfriend or something?" Balto asked.

"Oh honey no he wasn't" Anju said then turned to Frost, Frost just smiled. Balto walked over corner and fell asleep. Anju and Frost walked outside of the cave to talk, "so who's the lucky wolf to give him?" Frost asked Anju looked down and started to have tears come down her muzzle "he wasn't a wolf he was dog " Anju said then started to break down. Frost nuzzle her and she nuzzle back "Anju I love you I always have when we were kid" Frost said to her looking at her in the eyes.

Anju looked at him "you love me? I. Loved you too when we were kids "she said to him then gave him a lick on neck. He licked her back. Anju was getting turned on by what was happing. she stopped herself "Frost I can't not now" she said "okay will stop" they both went inside the cave and went to sleep right next to each other.

_**(The next morning)**_

Balto was the first to wake up and see his mother and Frost sleeping together "I knew that was her boyfriend" he said then walked outside the cave and saw a water fall he walked over to the water fall and had a drink of water but then he saw a shadow figure in the water fall it finally came out of the water fall and jumped on Balto "dad?"

_**Chapter end**_


	11. the dark side of nature

_**Chapter 11: the dark side of nature**_

"Dad?" Balto said "son" Buck said then nuzzle him "Are you alright?" Buck asked his son "dad I'm alright you just jumped on me, "Balto said "Oh sorry about that," Buck said then got off his son "where's your mother?" Buck asked his son "she's sleeping in a cave over there" Balto said looking at the cave.

"Want to talk to her?" Balto asked his father "no let's let her sleep but I want to talk to you about something," Buck said looking down at his son "okay dad what do you want talk about?" Balto asked his father, Buck sat down and said "Balto are you happy here?" Buck asked his son "Well I miss my brother and sister's and I miss Boris" Balto said "Yeah well if I talk to your mother maybe I could work something out".

_**(Inside the cave)**_

Frost and Anju wake up together nose to nose they were at that point "Morning" Frost said "Morning" Anju replied then licked his muzzle. Frost smiled Anju got up and then looked at the corner where Balto was sleeping. "What where's my son?" Anju said worried "his probably out drinking from the water fall" Frost said" yeah maybe your right why don't we get a drink?" Anju said "ok let's get one then" Frost said with a smile.

_**Back at the water fall**_

"So dad how come you came all this way?" Balto asked his father "Balto I need you in my life I don't what I would do if you're not around anymore" Buck said with a little smile "what are you doing here! "Anju shouted" I'm here to see my son "Buck said then looked over to see a wolf next to Anju "who's he?" Buck said showing teeth "he is now my new boyfriend" Anju shouted at buck.

"You left me for him well he better know how to fight then" Buck said "look I don't any trouble" Frost said "of course you say you won't hurt me but I know you will" Buck said getting closer to Frost "Buck stop this right now you can still see your son I'm just not in love with you no more" Anju said getting in between them.

"Get out of my way" Buck said then bit Anjou's paw "ouch" Anju yelp in pain "mom!" Balto cried out "that's it "Frost said then jumped on Buck they rolled down the hill into the lake having a bloody fight in the water.

Anju grab her son then they ran. While Buck and frost were fighting Buck then snapped frost neck on ice Frost was now dead. "Don't worry Anju I will find you!" Buck shouted there blood on his neck and on his fur coat he then found Anju sent and ran in to the forest Anju and Balto made it to a mountain she put Balto down "mom what's wrong with daddy?" Balto asked his mother.

"Balto keep moving" Anju said Balto did as he was told they both ran up the mountain to the top they had a dead end. Anju looked around there was no way out "Balto honey if your father find us here I want you to run as fast as you can" Anju said "mom what's going happen?" Balto asked "I'll tell what's going to happen son your coming home with me" Buck said.

"The hell he is Balto run!" Anju said Balto ran right passed his father Buck turned around "Balto wait!" Buck said then Anju jumped on top of him then they both fell down the mountain both of them hitting rock's getting stabbed by rock's till they got to the bottom.

the last rock that was at the bottom was one of those rock's that you can't survive from it Anju hit her head and stabbed on her side. Buck had missed the rock's he hit his head and was out Balto had seen everything he walked over to his mother, she was still alive her last words were "Balto honey last maybe the last time I'll ever see you but you know that I love you and you will have a place in this world " Anju said with her last words.

Balto had tear's running down his muzzle just then then Buck woke up then looked at Balto "son there's nothing we can do now" Buck said, Balto broke into tears "you killed her! Get away from me" Balto screamed then ran " you can't run forever son you have to come back sometime" Buck said running after him, Balto a lot more faster than his father.

Balto was about a mile ahead of his father just then he heard a gunshot behind him, he looked back and saw that his father had been shot by a hunter Balto couldn't stop running he ran for hours on end.

It was about 8:30 at night when he got to the beach of Nome Balto got on to rock that was near a storm had blown in all the rain had washed off the dry blood from his paws from running all this way.

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" Balto screamed then fell to ground and passed out.

_**FUTURE HISTORY**_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. Secret ending

secret ending

As Balto hit the ground and passed out he was about a mile from his boat . As the icy rain hit Balto body he the verge of hypothermia just then a wolf walk by his face was beat up dryed up blood all over his white fur he had a scar on his left eye his name was frost .

what had happin was that frost's throat was cut so it made it harder to talk, Frost knew where Balto was heading to the boat of where he was born he then pick up Balto and headed to the boat.

Boris who put Balto's brother and sister to sleep in there bed he then turnned around saw the white wolf "who are you?" Boris said walking back "I was a friend of Anju something horrible happined her and Buck " Frost said "what happined?" Boris asked, as frost explained Boris stared to have tears run down his beak "how could this happin why would Buck such a thing?"

"apparently he wanted his son back so he would kill to get his son back" Frost said in un clear voice Brois looked at Balto and said "al take care of I promise his mother that I would" Boris said "are you sure ?" Frost said " I'm sure " Boris said " tell him nothing about what happined to him or his parents" Frost said then walk out side " Frost wait " Boris said Frost stop then turnned around.

"what?" Frost said "will Balto ever see you again?" Boris asked Frost, Frost smiled and said "maybe in another life but not this one " he said then jump off the boat and ran into the darkness.

Boris then turnned and looked at Balto who was sleeping next brother and sister Boris smiled then turn out the light and went to sleep him slfe.

Well thats the secret ending for ya so what did frost mean by maybe in another life but not this one? who know's he could be in FUTURE HISTORY PART 2: AFTER LIFE


End file.
